Kurze Liebe
by Liz Black
Summary: OOTP.... Hermine ist verliebt, jedoch kann diese Liebe nicht bestehen ...ONESHOT! KRITIK UND LOB ERWÜNSCHT! ....Prequel zu 'Life in the Beginning of the War'


So... meine allererste und hoffentlich nich letzte...  
  
Hier is OotP Spoiler drin und es is eins der verrücktesten Pairings die es gibt .. glaub ich.  
  
Disclaimer: nix gehört mir .. jeld jibbet och nich!!! Des war's!!!  
  
Kurze Liebe  
  
Sie lag in ihrem bett und dachte nach. Lange nach. Wie konnte es passieren? Dieser Mensch war ihr nur als guter Freund bekannt und nichts weiter. Das glaubte sie jedenfalls, bis sie im Sommer den Grimmauld Place betrat. Es war am Anfang nichts ungewöhnliches, dass sie auf eine bestimmte Art vertraut miteinander waren. Immerhin hatte sie in der Heulenden Hütte seine wahre Geschichte erfahren und ihm zu allem Überfluss noch bei der Flucht verholfen. Sie hatten sich immer gut verstanden, wahrscheinlich etwas zu gut . doch er war ihr sympathisch und wenn er noch leben würde hätten sie wahrscheinlich irgendwann glücklich werden können. irgendwann . während sie in Gedanken versunken war, bemerkte sie die Tränen nicht die ihr die Wange hinab liefen. Doch nun fragte sie sich, wann sie diese Gefühle das erste Mal gespürt hatte.war es als er sie und Ron in seinem Haus so überschwänglich empfangen hatte? Oder jedes Mal, wenn sie das atemberaubende Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte, wenn irgendeiner einen Witz erzählte oder wenn sich die Weasleykinder wieder mal über mangelnde Informationsweitergabe beschwert hatten? Sie wusste es einfach nicht.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie seine Stimme aus dem Kamin von Umbridge hörte.dort musste es passiert sein! Dort war sie sich das erste Mal bewusst, dass sie mehr für ihn als nur Freundschaft empfand. Viel mehr .  
  
Es schmerzte sich an ihn zu erinnern, doch andererseits war sie sich sicher, ihn so am Leben zu erhalten..  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
Sie war gerade von dem äußerst langweiligem Skiausflug von ihren Eltern wiedergekommen, als sie auch schon von ihm empfangen wurde . sie wusste zwar, was mit Mr. Weasley passiert war und darüber macht sie sich auch erhebliche sorgen, aber da war es wieder! Er war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, als er erfuhr, dass er an Weihnachten endlich mal wieder volles Haus hatte. Und sie wünschte sich ihn nur für eine halbe Stunde für sich allein zu haben. Nur um ihm ihre Gefühle beizubringen, auf der anderen Seite fürchtete sie sich davor, dass er dann übervorsichtig im Umgang mit ihr war. Sie wollte die gute Beziehung zu ihm nicht verlieren, schon gar nicht, weil er aufpassen musste, dass eine 15-jährige sich ihm an den Hals schmeißt! Und doch, als die anderen Mr. Weasley im Krankenhaus besuchen wollten, entschuldigte sie sich damit, noch Hausaufgaben machen zu müssen. Sie hatte sie alle schon fertig, aber da die beiden Jungs die Sensibilität einer Dampfwalze hatten, musste sie sich nun wirklich keine Sorgen machen.  
  
Sie war an diesem Tag aufgeregter als vor jeder Prüfung (und das soll schon was heißen!)! Aber es musste sein! JETZT! HIER! HEUTE!  
  
Wenn sie so über diesen Moment nachdachte, fiel ihr ein, dass er sie anders ansah als sonst. Aber das musste sie sich einbilden!! Dieser Mann könnte, wenn er denn freigesprochen worden wäre, sich viele Frauen angeln, zumindest solche, die seinen Erfahrungen entsprachen!  
  
Und doch es musste sein! Sie machte sich trotz aller Bemühungen es nicht zu tun Hoffnungen. sie musste es einfach tun!  
  
Als sie ihn suchen ging, fand sie ihn in der Küche in den Tagespropheten vertieft. Jetzt konnte es losgehen! Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann.  
  
,, Ähmm, Sirius? Könnte ich dich mal sprechen?" -was eine saublöde Frage!! Wir sind hier alleine und warum zum Teufel sollte ich ihn nicht sprechen können?!-  
  
,,Ja klar!", er legte die Zeitung weg, zeigte mit einer Handbewegung auf den nächsten Stuhl , ,,worum geht's?"  
  
-Oh Gott, na toll Herm jetzt find mal'nen Anfang- ,, Es geht um." -oh Gott wie weiter?! Und er sitzt einfach nur da und schaut mich aus diesen hammergeilen Augen an! Ganz ruhig, du schaffst das schon!!- ,, jedenfalls es gibt da etwas, was mir seit einer Weile auf der Seele brennt!" -jetzt hör bloß nich auf! Einfach weiterreden! Wird ja nicht so schwer sein!- ,, Halt mich jetzt bitte nicht für übergeschnappt, ich habe lange drüber nachgedacht und es fällt mir weiß Gott nicht leicht! Aber als ich dich das letzte Mal im Sommer gesehen habe, hat sich etwas in mir bewegt!" -warum muss meine Stimme jetzt zittern! Warum!?!- ,,und ich glaube, das ist jetzt kein scheiß, oder besser gesagt ich weiß, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe!"  
  
-endlich isses draußen! Oh Gott ich trau mich gar nicht hoch zugucken!!(Herm hatte die letzten 2 min demonstrativ auf den ''ach so schönen" Tisch gestarrt). sag doch irgendwas!! Sag was oder lache oder fang an zu heulen oder weiß ich was aber tu gefälligst was! Oh Gott sein Schweigen bringt mich gleich um? Soll es nich Leute geben, die einfach tot umfallen oder? Apparieren müsste man jetzt können. -  
  
,, Herm, bist du dir da ganz sicher?" - warum zittert seine Stimme jetzt?? Fang jetzt bloß nicht mit Hoffnungen an!- Sie konnte einfach nur Nicken, mehr ging im Moment nicht!  
  
,, Also um es mal auf den Punkt zu bringen, i-ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du ehrlich warst" -Scheiße das wird ne eiskalte Absage. aber Moment mal, was hast du erwartet?!-  
  
,, .denn wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir nicht so geht, müsste ich lügen."  
  
- wie bitte was war das???hat er gerade wirklich gesagt, dass . oh mein Gott ich krieg 'nen Herzinfarkt! . Herm, wenn du jetzt nich hochguckst, schmeißt du dich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit von einem Turm!!-  
  
Sie konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und sah hoch, ihre Blicke trafen sich und ihre Hände mussten zueinander finden. In diesem Moment hätte man diese Berührung für einen Stromschlag halten können. In Hermine fuhren in diesem Augenblick die Gefühle Achterbahn und sie konnte nichts weiter tun, als in seinen Augen zu versinken. So merkte sie es gar nicht, wie sich ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu bewegten, zu einem Kuss, der alle ihre Erwartungen übertreffen sollte. Nachdem ersten Schock ihrer Berührungen, konnten sich ihre Gefühle nicht mehr im Zaum halten. Die beiden wussten nicht mehr, wie lange sie sich küssten. Alles um sie herum verschwand, das wichtigste war nur, dass es nie aufhören sollte. Doch nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es den beiden schien, musste auch dieses Glück ein Ende finden. In diesem fall in form von wiederkehrender Krankenhausbesucher und dem Patienten selbst. Sie hörten wie das Schloss knackte und sie ließen, wie vom Schlag getroffen voneinander.  
  
Als die anderen ihren Weg in die Küche fanden, konnten sie nichts weiter tun, als sich verstohlene Blicke zuwerfen und darauf hoffen, irgendwann noch mal, alleine zu sein!  
  
So ging es die ganzen restlichen Ferien über. immer wieder glühende Blicke und ein Kuss, wenn mal einen Moment niemand hinsah. sie liebte seine Nähe zu sehr um sich über die Folgen im Klaren zu werden. sie waren jetzt und hier glücklich. und er versprach ihr, dass wenn sie im nächsten Sommer zu ihm kommen würde, sie eine Zeit lang nur für sich hatten.  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
Doch was sie damals nicht wusste war, dass sie diesen unbeschwerten Sommertag nie erleben würden .  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
so.. Das war's!!! Hinterlast doch, so lieb und nett wie ihr seit, ein kleines review..  
  
Ich würde gerne Weiterschreiben, aber ich kann des net ohne das ihr mir sagt, was ich besser machen muss!!!  
  
(sind es Wortwiederholungen?? Oder Szenen , die dumm beschrieben sind?? Oder falsche Wortwahl??)  
  
SAGT AN!!! 


End file.
